


The Silent Dusk

by tracen00



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Half-Vampires, Immortality, Seth Clearwater x Reader - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracen00/pseuds/tracen00
Summary: Our first meeting started out like a forbidden foreseen prophecy, it began to fulfill when our pure love for each other took a turn for the worse. I'll tell you the story of how me, a half- vampire and my beloved, Seth Clearwater, a werewolf managed to committed the biggest crime of the millennium, of course, according to the Volturi.





	1. The Start of All

I first met Bella when she came to my house to celebrated her birthday with my family, I thought it was weird for them to take a liking in a normal human but when I saw how Edward looked at her, I got super excited because I knew he finally found his soulmate. "Hi, I'm Annerith but you can called me Anne." She shook my hand and smiled. As we walked into the house, I implied "Edward told me a lot about you. Trust me, the only thing that he'll loves to daydream about is you." Not for long, the celebration turned ugly when Bella was forced to stay away as I used my power to ease Jasper down from trying to killing her after smelling her blood. That night, Edward had a long talk with us about how our coven might expose Bella to more dangers and he couldn't take it anymore. Carlisle and Esme told me to go to bed and pack up our stuffs, I knew that this is for the best so I obeyed and went ahead. I didn't stay here in Forks long enough to say that I'll miss it since I spent most of my time studying abroad. 

Many months later, we finally moved back to Forks after Edward and Bella cleared their misunderstandings and reconciled. I was shock and mostly glad of how "lenient" the Volturi was being by deciding not to killed off Bella.  
While going for a hunt, I spotted a figure lurking nearby and stepped closer to investigate however it was on the other side of the stream. I was told not to cross because this is as far as I can go according to the treaty of boundary between the coven and the tribe. After giving a few thoughts to myself, I decided to ignore it and run back home but then all of a sudden, a strong force ran past and threw me onto the ground. For a while, I finally regained some conscious but then I realized that the strange force or figure has threw me into the Werewolves territory. Lost and afraid, I can only relied on the stream scent to get out of here before any of them noticed me as a trespasser. The howls of the wolves gotten louder as the time passed by, this time I freaked out and dashed off without looking back since I heard heavy footsteps heading toward me. Before I knew it, I was pinned down by giant dog. Great...  
I don't want to die yet. "Before I get my head bite off, I should use my power on it." I thought as I turned around and looked straight into the wolf's eyes. Yelled out loud "Please don't kill me."  
Its amber colored eyes immediately captivated me, it doesn't seem to hold any hostility toward me. Seemingly lost in the moment, I scooted back and stretched my hand to touch its furry face. In my vision, I saw a black haired boy with russet skin colored smiled warmly at someone.  
Another howl broke the silence between us, I quickly stood up with cautious as the sandy fur wolf looked around and used its head pushing my side signaled for me to run away now. I nodded and ran to the stream then jumped over, back to my own territory. I looked back to the other side hidden by the bushes, knowing that he was right behind me the whole time making sure that I made it to safety.  
I smiled and yelled "Thank you!"  
The sandy fur wolf came out of hiding and walked away, I took another quick look at him before rushing home. 

"Are you sure?" Edward asked after I let him read my thoughts.  
I nodded and explained my deduction" It was Victoria, only her able to escape my mental chain."  
"If it is her, then the Quileute tribes was right all this time." He talked to himself and me, probably thinking of some plans or ways to protect his Bella.  
" Who's the Quileute tribe?" I asked as Carlisle walked into the room and stood by me.  
Carlisle explained " The people that live on the other side of the stream, child."  
"The wolves too?"  
"No, shape-shifters. They aren't really the Children of the Moon, so I wouldn't call them werewolves." He corrected me with a chuckle.  
"So you mean they are humans that can turns into wolves anytime..." I put the pieces together since I'm kind of a slow-witted.  
He nodded " Rest, child. We'll have a lot of thing to do afterwards." He patted my head and head out to hunt with everyone else.  
Left alone, I looked out the window, followed the direction to the stream...wondered who or what lingered there.


	2. Eclipse Over Us All

For the next few weeks with everyone getting ready for Edward and Bella's big day, I struggled to keep up with my graduation project and handling all of the wedding chores that was given by Rosaline. "Man, she can be a buzz kill sometime." I murmured to myself as I read my textbook and sew beads on curtains.   
Emmet walked by and sneered " You know, we're still gonna be in high school for the rest of our life so why even bother trying?"  
I scoffed at his remarks, I don't even know how long I have left..I am not like the rest of you. Ignored my negative thoughts, I fired back " Well, I'm not the one who's only passed because he did 1,000 pages of homeworks in detentions everyday for the last few weeks. So HA!!"  
He chuckled as he gave in and ruffled my hair " You brat. Okay, my bad...keep learning, I guess." I can hear him laughing out loud as he left the room. Everytime Rosaline is here, Emmet always in a good mood and never pick a fight on me. I stared out the window from my room and found him standing behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist smiling ear to ear. Love is strange.

"Annerith Hale Cullen." The principal called me up. "Congratulation on your achievement in tech theatre, astronomy, business marketing and law study."   
Everyone looked at me in awe as I walked up the stage and received my diploma. I found Emmet and Alice shot me a thumb up while Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Rosaline clapped with a big smile on their faces. Carlisle and Esme was so proud that they took so many photos of us to the point it became very embarrassing when other people turned their attentions to us.  
Edward said " Carlisle, you don't have to do this every single time we're graduate."  
Rosaline added in " It began to feel like a tradition every now and then." I smiled at her teasing Edward. She swung her long blonde hair back and pulled me closer "Come on, it's your big day too." Everyone is this coven made me felt like this is my home since forever, they accepted me without questioning my past which I'm really grateful for. I nodded and put my arm on her and Alice's shoulder, smiling for the camera.

That night, Carlisle and Esme threw a huge graduation party but however it almost seem to crashed by a werewolf dude named Jacob who came to discuss about Victoria. I stood by and tried to find the guy (hopefully the wolf) that I saw, there was no sign of him but the good thing is that the pack became our coven alliance to protect Bella.  
"No, you're not." Carlisle rejected after he heard my offer to help out in fighting back the army.  
"Wait, what? Why not?" I asked.  
"It's too dangerous, and you're inexperienced when it comes to hand to hand combat with newborn vampires."  
"So are the Quileute wolfpack and we have Jasper for the training matter." Jasper turned his head at the sound of his name.  
Carlisle put down his work binder and said " Anne, listen to me. You're not ready for this, the risk is too high."   
I countered " But my power can come and handy, please."  
Alice came to my side and helped " She's right, her mind manipulations will be a great help."   
Esme touched Carlisle's shoulder as he sighed " Alright, but if I don't see improvements from you..."  
"I promised." I cut in before he could finished " I won't let you worry, thank you."  
He gave me a small nod and headed off to his office as Esme assured " He just wanted what's best for you, don't blame him." Alice rubbed my shoulder as a comfort, I returned them an appreciated smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character x reader fanfic, however I'll name the female MC "Annerith Hale Cullen". The good thing is that yall can decide on your own physical characteristics of the Annerith. I hope you guys will enjoy this.


End file.
